


Winter's Pass

by RedactedReader



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Captain Believer, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, brothers jones, song fic of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: A song passed through years and generations and countless snow storms and shivering nights.





	Winter's Pass

Winter’s crisp fingers brushed over the land, covering everything under her touch in a deep blanket of snow. The docks creaked under the weight of the downfall. The edge of the sea was sharp with chunks of ice. Ships found their place tied to shore, unwilling to risk the endeavor through the frozen sea. Fires burned in the hearth of every home. Those residing in the port village kept inside their homes, cluttered around what little warmth was available. 

On the edge of the village, along a shallow rocky sea side, a fire burned deep in the hearth like every other. Its embers warmed the air, lighting the face of the far too thin six year old boy sitting before it. He breathed deep, allowing it to warm his young bones. A short ways behind him, his father lay asleep in the chair, his snores drifting the hint of whiskey into the air. Removing himself from the fire, the boy crossed towards his father. He dragged a tattered blanket from off the floor and tossed it over the man. His father grumbled, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

“Liam, honey.” 

The soft voice rang through the room, drawing his gaze. His mother rose from the bed across the room, holding a hand out for her son. Liam rushed across the room, resting his mother’s hand on his shoulder. She let out a sigh, supporting her engorged stomach as she got her balance. Alice smiled brightly at her son.

“Bring me to the fire, sweetheart.” 

Liam did as instructed, helping his mother into the rocking chair a few feet from the hearth. She rested easy, her bones creaking as the heat moved through them. She grew weaker and weaker as the pregnancy progressed. Liam didn't understand why his mother grew so thin, why her bones ached as she moved, why she never seemed to be warm. The raging winter outside did nothing to hold her warmth. 

Grabbing a second blanket, Liam draped it over his mother’s lap. He grabbed her kitting needles and the bundle of yard. She smiled as she took it. Liam sat by his mother’s feet, resting against her legs. Peace set over the cottage, his father’s snores echoing with the whispers of the flames. Liam looked into the fire, mesmerized by the way they danced. His mother rocked behind him, needles clicking together as she crafted. After a few moments, she let out a sharp groan. Needles clattered to the floor as she pressed a hand against her stomach.

“Mama!” Liam took his mother’s hand.

“I’m alright.” Alice cupped his cheek. “The little one is just getting a bit antsy. Eager to come isn’t she.”

“When is she coming?”

“Soon. Soon, my son. Before this winter passes, you’ll have a little sister to look after. I know you’ll be the best big brother to her.”

“I will be.” Liam beamed. “I’ll be the best. I’ll love and protect her. Always.”

She reached out a hand, urging Liam to join him. He was careful as he rested between his mother and the arm of the chair. She guided his hand to her stomach, pressing to where the baby was kicking. Liam smiled up at her. 

“Will you sing me a song?”

She ran a bony hand through her son’s overgrown hair. There was a bit of dirt caked in it, but it was far too cold to attempt to bath him of it. “What would you like to hear?”

“Winter’s Past.”

“That’s my favorite.” She smiled, drawing her son closer to her. Soft blue eyes drifted to her sleeping husband, to the cackling flames before landing on her shivering son. Arm wrapped tight around him, she pressed a hand to her stomach. “The winter is past, and the summer comes at last. And the small birds are singing in the trees. Now everything is glad, oh but I am very sad, for my true love is parted from me.”

Her voice was a tad sharp, but her son didn't care. The babe in her womb wiggled joyfully at the song. “And straight I will repair. To the Curragh of Kildare. For it’s there I’ll finds tiding of my dear.” 

oOo

The world outside the cottage was white with winter blizzards when the babe came screaming into the world. Alice Jones held her son, listening as his lungs bellowed against the winds. His far too pale face nestled against the coarse green blanket, was scrunched in anguish as he screamed his displeasure with the world he had just entered.

“A mighty set of lungs on our boy.” Brandon Jones draped a blanket along his wife’s shoulders, hoping to calm the shaking in her thin frame. The birth had taken a great deal of her strength. With the over blow of snow outside, a midwife had been unable to arrive and assist. He worried that his assistance might not have been enough to keep his wife and their newborn alive.

“She’s so loud mama.” Liam had crawled into the bed with his mother. He looked into the baby’s face, squishing his nose as the screams.

“He, little one. He’s a he. Your little brother.”

“Brother?” Liam turned to his mom. “I thought you were having my sister?”

“We were a tad wrong there.” Brandon joined them on the edge of the bed. His listened to the wisps of winter storms passing between the walls of their home. His youngest son’s screams echoed that sound. His hand itched for a drink, but he drove the impulse down. “But this is your brother.”

Liam’s face lit up as the babe stopped its screaming. Deep blue eyes roamed along the faces surrounding him. He landed his gaze on the boy leaning over him. A wide smile crossed his face as he reached a hand out. Liam let the hand wrap around his finger. “I can still protect him, right? I’ll be the best brother.”

Alice was growing tired. Her body ached. The weight of the babe in her arms was growing to be too much. She refused to let him from her touch. “I have no doubt of that. I know you’ll be the best big brother Killian could ever ask for.”

oOo

Alice Jones passed away six days later. She nursed her son until the strength left her body and she collapsed onto the floor. Brandon had been looking the other way, eyes on Liam as the boy played in the mountains of snow. He had turned at the screams of a baby, in time to see his wife and son on the floor. 

“No!”

He was there in a moment. Taking Killian in his arms, his gaze searched the child for any signs of injury. Despite the sudden fall, Killian was unharmed if not just distraught. 

“Papa?”

“Take your brother, Liam.”

“Mama? What happened?”

“Take your brother.”

“Mama! Why won’t she get up?”

“Liam!” Brandon screamed at her son. Liam went still. “Please. Liam. Take your brother.”

Liam nodded, carefully taking the bundle in his arms. Killian stopped his screams as his brother’s arms were around him. Brandon kept a finger under his wife’s chin, praying to every God he knew the name of that she would stir. She did not. Alice grew cold far too quickly. Unable to hold himself back, a wail escaped Brandon’s lips. He carefully picked his love from the floor, setting her neatly onto the bed. A blanket was drawn over her form, appearing as if she were merely resting. 

The sound startled Killian and he began to cry once more. His face grew red and tight as he bellowed into the world for his mother.

“Please, brother,” Liam whimpered. His brother screamed and his father cried. His mother was silent. “Please, Killian. Please be quiet.”

No one had shut the front door in all the chaos. The storm had picked back up, blowing snow through the doorway. Brandon dragged himself from his wife’s cold form in order to close the door. It did so with a shut, silencing the wind’s outside. The closed door allowed Killian’s screams to bounce about with no way to escape. 

Liam set his screaming brother in the bassinet, rocking it softly. “Little brother. I’ve got you. Stop crying.”

Brandon moved towards his son’s but couldn’t take a second step. The screaming bundle had seeped the life right from his wife’s body. She lay still as the child continued to scream into the air. A glass of whiskey from earlier still set on the end table. Taking the few steps, Brandon grabbed the glass and downed the remainder of the harsh liquid. 

“How about a song?” Liam asked, taking his brother’s hand. “I’ll sing you mama’s favorite.”

Brandon watched his sons, wanting nothing more to comfort them but unable to. He couldn’t look into the face of his youngest son. A face that reminded him far to much of Alice. 

“The winter is past, and the summer comes at last. And the small birds are singing in the trees.” Liam rocked the bassinet slowly in time to the song. His gaze shifted towards his father who stood froze, an empty glass in his hand. “Now everything is glad, oh but I am very sad, for my true love is parted from me.”

“And straight I will repair,” a deep voice joined his son, “to the Curragh of Kildare. For its there I’ll finds tidings of my dear.”

Liam felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. The man knelt beside him, hand going to the edge of the crib. He looked into the deep sea of blue that was his son’s eyes before he had to look away. “The rose upon the briar by the water running clear, may have charms for the linnet and the bee. And their little loves are blessed, but mine can know no rest. Since my true love is parted from me.” 

Brandon rose, his voice growing hoarse as he crossed the room to the cupboard. A bottle a whiskey was growing dry. “A livery I’ll wear, and I’ll comb back my hair. And in velvet so green I will appear.” 

He poured himself the first glass of many that night. Liam’s young voice was alone as he continued to sing. “And straight I will repair, to the Curragh of Kildare. For its there I’ll finds tidings of my dear.”

Killian’s cries grew tired. Winter winds continued to howl in his place. Brandon took a swig of the bottle and a second. 

oOo

A ship’s cargo hold was not designed for warmth and comfort. They had a thin blanket and a mat of stale straw between them. The open ocean created a chill that seeped deep in their bones. At night it was worse. You could see one’s breath it the late touch of night; the shivers of the men seemed to rock the boat more than the ocean ever did.

Winters at sea often cost men their lives. It was easy to see why. Between the unforgiving chill, the inhospitable open ocean, and the constant musty smell lingering in the ships wood, life was exceptionally miserable. Especially for the pair of young boys housed below deck. 

Shivers rocked the thin frame of Killian Jones as he laid beside his brother. The blanket they shared was stretched thin. Pieces of straw stuck from the mat and fund a place in their dirty hair. Liam held his brother tight, trying not to flinch as he breathed chilled air against him.

“I’m cold, Liam.” Killian’s voice was filled with trembles.

“I know, little brother. But I’m here. I won’t let you go.” 

That became a lie quickly after when the ships buson came storming down the stairs dragging Killian up with him. Liam had begged to be taken in his place, but Killian was a faster climber than he was. The crying boy was taken upstairs, the door to the hold locked behind him. Liam had been left sitting in the dark for an hour before his little brother came stumbling down the ladder. 

He was shivering worst than before, half melted snow and ocean water clinging to him. Liam took him in his arms in an instant, wrapping the blanket around them both.

“The winter is passed, and the summers come at last. The small birds are singing in the trees.” Liam sang the song he’d first song to his brother all those years ago. It’s lyrics always seemed to calm Killian’s shivers. He hoped it would do so again. “And their little hearts are glad, ah but mine is very sad. Since my true love is parted from me.”

“And straight I will repair,” Killian sung quietly, “to the Curragh of Kildare. For it’s there I’ll find tidings of my dear.”

oOo

“The rose upon the briar by the water running clear, may have charms for the linnet and the bee. And their little lives are blessed, but mine can know no rest. Since my true love is parted from me.”

Killian was asleep on the thin mattress as Liam softly sung. Exhaustion had overtaken the young teen quickly after they had arrived at the inn. Despite his sleep, his body still shook heavily from the pains of withdraw. The alcohol was slow leaving him, and it dragged all of his brother’s strength with it.

“Papa?” Killian whined. Liam hushed him back to sleep. “Papa. Please…. Don’t go.”

It broke Liam’s heart to hear his brother begging for a father that left them years ago. 

“It’s okay Killian. It’s okay.”

When his brother was once more asleep, the shivers no longer rattling his bones, Liam crossed the room to the plate of bread. He chewed through one, savoring the flavor. It had been so long since they’d eaten something that wasn’t infested with the touch of sea salt. 

“...my true love is parted from me...” 

In his daze, Killian was muttering the lyrics. Setting the bread aside, Liam rejoined him on the bed. He held his brother’s head in his lap and stroked his hair.

“A livery I’ll wear and I’ll comb back my hair. And in velvet so green I will appear...” 

oOo

“And straight I will repair, to the Curragh of Kildare…”

Alcohol drenched Killian’s throat. He lost track of how many bottles of whiskey he had downed. The Jewel of the Realm… no… The Jolly Roger rocked in the calm sea. He resided in the Captain’s quarters (his now, no longer his brother’s) as he downed bottle after bottle. Liam hadn’t allowed alcohol aboard his ship, and Killian had supported that decision in full swing. 

The first port they stopped in, Killian brought several dozen bottles of rum and whiskey back with him. Empty bottles littered the cabin as Killian continued to drink. The shivers running through his body only grew worst with each swallow. 

“… for its there...” 

He drank and he drank until the shivers stopped racking his body. Until his speech was slurred and he passed out on the floor of the cabin. 

“...I’ll find tidings of my dear…” 

oOo

Despite all his showboating about being grown, when Henry was sick he was just like any other child. He was buried beneath three blankets, nursing the hot coco with cinnamon Killian had just made for him. They sat on the couch together, Killian reading a book to Henry. The sound of the familiar accented voice was reassuring to the young lad as he fought through the drowsiness. 

“Are you alright there lad?”

Henry rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. “Ya. Just tired. You know you don’t have to stay up with me right.”

“But I want to.” Killian replied. The house was empty beside the two. Emma had been called out an hour ago to deal with some creature running amok in the recent snow storm. The rest of the family had lent a hand. Killian had stayed behind to keep an eye over their son. “Would you like me to keep reading lad?”

Henry took a sip of the coco, enjoying the warmth that his body refused to hold. He nuzzled himself in the blanket, setting the mug back to the table. “No. I’m um… I can barely keep my eyes open. You mind if I take a nap.”

“Whatever helps you to feel better lad.” Killian put the book on the coffee table and stood. He was stopped when Henry wrapped a chilled hand around his wrist.

“Killian could you… Never mind.”

Killian sat back down. “What is it lad?”

“It’s stupid. Never mind.”

“You can tell me. Nothing you ever say it stupid.”

Henry looked at his stepfather. Killian had married his mom a little over six months ago, and with each day Henry was starting to grow more and more comfortable with the man being another father to him. “It’s just.. whenever I was sick, my mom used to sing to me. It always made me feel a little better.”

Killian merely smiled. “My brother would do the same. Whenever I was sick, there was a song he would sing.”

“Could you?”

Adjusting the blanket around his son’s shoulders, Killian smiled down at the boy he had long since thought of his own.

“The winter is past, and the summer comes at last. And the small birds are singing in the trees. Now everything is glad, oh but I am very sad, for my true love is parted from me. And straight I will repair. To the Curragh of Kildare. For it’s there I’ll find tidings of my dear. The rose upon the briar by the water running clear, may have charms for the linnet and the bee.”

Henry’s eyes grew heavy quickly as Killian sang to him. 

“And their little loves are blessed, by mine can know no rest. Since my true love is parted from me.”

Henry fell asleep before Killian finished singing. Checking to make sure the boy was properly wrapped in blankets, Killian placed a kiss to the crown of his son’s head.

oOo

Henry held his daughter in his arms as he rocked her slowly. There was a soft winter’s snow outside the cabin as Lucy softly cried. Her face was pinched with innocent fury as she cried out her distress. 

“A livery I’ll wear, and I’ll comb back my hair. And in velvet so green I will appear,” Henry sang. He sang the very song his father had sung to him all those years ago when he’d been sick with the flu. The song Killian’s brother had sung to him countless time. The song that began with Alice Jones comforting her oldest son in the midst of a snow storm.

“And straight I will repair, to the Curragh of Kildare. For its there I’ll finds tidings of my dear.”

Lucy’s cries had begun to diminish when the song first touched her ears. Now they were down to gentle mutterings. Ella entered the room, quiet to shut the door. She smiled at her family as she brushed snow off her shoulders. 

Henry turned back to their daughter, smiling at her now peaceful face. “All you who are in love, aye and cannot it remove. I pity the pain that you endure. For experience lets me know that your hearts are filled with woe. Its a woe that no mortal can cure.”


End file.
